Episode 36
"Anna Sone's Intimate Holiday" is the 10th episode of the season "Two Mirrors" and the 36th episode from total. Plot This episode starts off when Ai explains to her next client about the consequences of sending someone to hell. Tetsurou Negoro is then seen holding a cup of coffee. He is about to drink some when a big mosquito lands on his hand. He throws his coffee in surprise and accidentally spills it on another man who is also purchasing a coffee. Tetsurou makes an excuse to not get into any trouble by stating he left his cigarettes in his car and runs. We then see Hone Onna, Wanyuudou and Ai watching him sneak away. Wanyuudou asks Hone Onna where she first met him. She tells him it would at least been a year ago which brings us to a flash back. A woman stands motionless with the curse mark. Then Ai says that it is time to go home. The woman falls down in the background with Wanyuudou, Ren and Ai standing together. Ai then asks where Hone Onna is. Wanyuudou replies that she went somewhere. Ren asks "Should we have her join us?" Ai replies that "there are times when her bones need to rest." Wanyuudou remembers the flashback and says he didn't know whether to laugh or not at what Ai said about Hone Onna, while Ai blushes. Hone Onna says she doesn't know what he's worrying about so she carries on another flashback. Hone Onna is on an empty looking train when Tetsurou comes up with the frame pose with his fingers and gets closer to Hone Onna when he suddenly states he "found it". Hone Onna turns around and asks that did he mistaken her for another person. The man then says that she is the perfect lead actress for his "movie." We then hear Hone Onna say that that was the first time that she had met Tetsurou. Back to the present timing, Tetsurou is still hiding and states that "that was close" with the coffee incident while the victimized man is walking his way. (Another Flash Back, Hone Onna and Tetsurou are both at a bar.) "Anna Sone?" Hone Onna asks. Tetsurou replies that "that's the perfect screen name" for her. She then accepts the offer. We then see a couple of movie posters which are supposedly Hone Onna as "Anna Sone." She then says she like the name. Hone Onna then asks when the production would start. Tetsurou replies that once he gets the project going, he would like his friend to be the producer. Hone Onna then says that she bets he'd be "overjoyed" and "it'll have the Berlin Movie Festival's award winning director and the future star, Anna Sone." She then asks what the plot is. At Tetsurou's house at twilight, Tetsurou opens the window and we see Hone Onna reading a script. The anime shows scenes of parts of his room which are really messy. Tetsurou then asks what does she think about it. Hone Onna states about the making out scenes going on and on. He then rebuttals that it is simply about a man and a woman. He delves in deep and says "from there for example, I want to depict what a family is; what a nation is." Tetsurou asks whether Hone Onna has seen Wakabatsu or Oshima. She answers "not really, but was Arakan in it?" Tetsurou doesn't know. He then changes the subject saying that "Arakan is so cool!" and that Hone Onna is "the best." But she still complains about the scenes and asks him the ask someone else. Tetsurou asks her not to say that although she rebuttals saying that "she should be the one saying that." Tetsurou put his "innocent eyes" into action as he states that she's the only one. We then see that Tetsurou is hugging Hone Onna and they both fall over. Hone Onna then fractures her knee as Tetsurou asks is that sound of her fracturing a bone. A woman named Utae at the door-way asks what Tetsurou was doing. Surprised, Tetsurou replies that he was "negotiating her performance." The lady the says that "anyone can get exposure at the Berlin Film Festival if they pay enough." Hone Onna then asks how much she was talking about. The lady replies "including the price for subtitling, 5 million yen" and to pay that debt, she was working as a hostess just for Tetsurou's sake. He rebuts that he was doing his share of what he could do and "that when the movie is a hit, that they would be able to pay it back once." Then, there is a knock at the door and Kumiko answers it. In the door-way is a middle-aged woman and she asks where Tetsurou is. Hone Onna asks Tetsurou what he wants to do, but as soon as he heads to the door, he jumps out the window in fear. Tetsurou survives the fall and Utae says she brought a clean set of clothes. Utae notices Hone Onna and replies that Tetsurou has been working his project for many years and has not made any progress. Tetsurou decides to take a walk, leaving the three women to party. A few days later, Hone Onna is surprised to hear that Tetsurou moved out of Kumiko's apartment and Utae has been staying to keep her company. The three decide to party, again, since Hone Onna bought a whole bottle of champagne. Somewhere in the city, Tetsurou has been living with a younger woman, who has high hopes of his movie project and has offered money to him. Tetsurou finally submits his script to his friend, which he is satisfied with. Tetsurou now needs more money to get the project off the ground, so he goes to a racetrack and bets on a horse that unfortunately loses. Tetsurou's younger girlfriend is furious that he bet all her money at the racetrack and demands that he gets all back and she kicks him out. Tetsurou returns to Kumiko's apartment and apologizes for being a nuisance, therefore, he decides to make it up to them by taking a road trip. The three women love the idea and they head on the road. They head into a rest stop, but when Tetsurou backs the car into a space, he hits the neighboring car, scratching the paint. Tetsurou decides that no one will notice and he shifts the car into drive, racing off to the highway. The group then finds another rest stop and take a break from the drive. Like the beginning scene, Tetsurou spills his cup of coffee on a man, but runs off. Hone Onna reunites with her mistress and the other two assistants. Ai then points out that the man is the same person who got his car ruined from Tetsurou's horrible back-up and has been humiliated even further when Tetsurou spilled coffee on him. The man had contacted Hell Girl, wanting to send Tetsurou to hell for his negligence and he received Ren as a straw doll. The man finally pulls the string from the doll and Tetsurou's punishment begins. Tetsurou rushes to the restroom, where he finds Hone Onna and then, a urinal grabs Tetsurou and swallows him. Tetsurou then lands in a movie theater and Hone Onna is there, too. She explains that the man he ran into wanted revenge for ruining his car and for humiliating him. The movie projector turns on and Tetsurou is sucked into the film. The three assistants, along with Kikuri and Hone Onna's friends, Utae and Kumiko sing a tone about Tetsurou being a complete idiot. Then, in a silent movie sequence, with narration, Ai appears and takes Tetsurou to hell. Awhile later, Utae and Kumiko wait by the car for Tetsurou, but he hasn't come back. They also question themselves that they might have met someone, but they don't have a clue. Hone Onna has erased their memories of her, although she states it was a lot of fun being with them. Trivia * At the café, the opening theme of the first season, Sakasama no Cho, plays in the background. *The name of the client, Hachiroku Toyoda, is a reference to the name of his own car, as Hachi means 8, Roku means 6, and Toyoda is a play on Toyota, and his car is the Toyota AE86. Characters S2 EP 10 Tetsurou Negoro.PNG|Tetsurou Negoro S2 EP 10 Utae Negoro.PNG|Utae Negoro S2 EP 10 Kumiko Yukimura.PNG|Kumiko Yukimura S2 EP 10 Hachiroku Toyoda.PNG|Hachiroku Toyoda Category:Episodes Category:Season 2